She's My Home
by Envious Yet
Summary: It's Willow and Dixie's one year anniversary, and they have a really good day. Season one team genderbent AU. T for kisses. KF/R, SB/MM, slight K/A and A/Z.


**Title: **_She's My Home  
_**Summary: **_It's Willow and Dixie's one year anniversary, and they have a really good day. Team genderbent AU. T for kisses. KF/R, SB/MM, slight K/A and A/Z.  
_**Rating: **_T for some kissing/making out.  
_**Warnings**: _None, really, unless you're squicky about genderbending or lesbian kisses. Also, ONLY the team is genderbent. The mentors and other remain the same.  
_**A/N: **_Willow West is Wally, Kid Flash. Rebecca 'Dixie' Grayson is Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Robin. Constance 'Connie' Kent is Conner Kent, Superboy. M'rgann/Morgan Morse is M'gann/Megan Morse, Miss Martian. Kalda'hm/Kal is Kaldur'ahm, Aqualad, Apollo is Artemis, Zachary is Zatanna, and Rae is Roy, Red Arrow. You may recognize the names—they come from another story of mine, Honeythief Hell, but this is not in the same universe as that story, so you don't have to read it to understand this. I may or may not add to it, but if I do, it'll be in a separate story. Comments are always appreciated!_

__**She's My Home**

They don't have a normal relationship. How could they, leading two separate lives and having trouble, sometimes, distinguishing between the two? But, it's still a relationship, something precious, something to hold close and coddle, maybe. There is not very much coddling in their world.

Willow had been nervous, at first, about coming out to her parents and uncle—her aunt had already known, and they'd talked about it a lot because she'd really needed someone, besides Dixie, to talk with—but her fears receded when they all accepted it graciously and made room for Dixie in their lives. Will really couldn't ask for a better family.

Batman, or Bruce, really, had already known as well. Not because Dixie had told him, but because he inherently knew _everything_ about his young ward. Nothing slipped past the Dark Knight, never mind a tentative romantic relationship between his treasured daughter figure and another young girl he knew well and, even, liked. They still told him, though, formally, with Alfred in the room, just to make sure. To make it seem more official.

Nevertheless, even though they are _lesbians _as the kids at school jeer, sometimes (Will never really conformed to labels and Dixie couldn't give a damn), their relationship breaks other boundaries as well.

First and foremost, they are heroes. They have a world to save, people to protect, and missions to complete. Their teammates and job come first.

Secondly, they are best friends. They had been best friends for years before breaching other territory, _new_ territory, and they plan to keep _that_ kind of intimacy no matter what happens. In the hero world, it's extremely important to keep what friends you have close.

Only after that are they _girlfriends_, _lovers_, _partners_ and they know that—should anything happen—their relationship is… expendable. But they try anyways, because it's nice to have hope, and teenagers in love are ridiculous things.

This is why Willow sneaks out of her bed and down the window, and then quickly slips into her costume in the cover of the night. She races toward Gotham, using the shortest route she knows. It still takes an hour, but she's pretty sure it's her best time yet.

Gotham manor strikes an imposing figure, but Willow is used to it by now. She skids up to the gate, and it opens silently, permitting her to go in—and probably announcing it, too. But Will doesn't care. Batman knows all, and he also knows that tomorrow is their anniversary. He won't disturb them unless something comes up.

Alfred, of course, opens the door, and Will grins at him, all windswept red curls and brilliant green eyes in the dim lighting of the foyer. Alfred smiles back, polite and withdrawn, but he is still happy to see her.

"Miss Willow," he greets, letting her in, "a pleasure, as always. Miss Rebecca is up in her room."

"Thanks, Alfie," she replies, laughing a little when he rolls his eyes. She breathes in heavily, trying to catch her breath from the run. Her heart pounds relentlessly in her chest, but it is more of a comfort than anything. The steady, quick beating reminds her that she is alive.

Alfred looks her over, a touch of concern creasing his brow. He turns to the kitchen and Will's stomach growls reflexively. She peers at him from around her cowl a tad guiltily, but the good butler merely pats her on the shoulder.

"Allow me to get you some food and a drink, Miss Willow." He says, as wonderful as ever. Will bobs her head with thanks and leans against the side of the kitchen door as he bustles around. She knows better than to stop him and try to help after the first fifty times she tried.

Alfred hands her three thick sandwiches, one stuffed with chicken, artichoke, and pesto sauce, another ham, cheese, and mayonnaise, and the last barbeque pulled pork. They are Willow's favorites and she knows that he knew she'd be coming. The drink is lemonade in a very tall, wide water bottle so that she can run up without worrying about spilling anything.

Willow sends him a beam and leans forward, as fast as she possibly can at the moment, to kiss him swiftly on the cheek.

When she speeds away, leaving behind only a breeze, Alfred shakes his head fondly.

/

Will makes her way up to Dixie's room in no time at all, but knocks on the door as a warning. It's their special knock—two light ones, three quick ones, and then a heavier tap on the top of the doorknob. Dixie immediately throws the it open, grinning.

Setting down her food and drink, Will sweeps her petite partner into her arms and pecks her on the mouth. They hug, for a second, before Dixie tugs Will into the room and shuts the door behind them.

"Hey there," the girl wonder breathes, eyes bright, "late night?"

Will chuckles, and it jingles in the room, light and airy, a sigh of her affection.

"Kind of," she admits, plopping down on the bed with her food. She tears open the tinfoil wrapped around one sandwich, the chicken, and bites, making a _mming_ noise when she does. Dixie's eyes glitter at her, amused and pleased.

They lean back onto the absurdly pillowed bed, relaxing into each other even as Will scarfs down food. One of the reasons that they've managed to stay together so long is because Dixie doesn't mind Will's eating habits. Even more than that, she understands them.

"So," the acrobat starts, "you ready for this?" She motions to the remote, and the case of the DVD lying on the bed opposite them.

Will leans over her girlfriend and picks it up. The first season of _Criminal Minds_ shines up at her, and Will grins like a maniac.

"Oh, you know it," she replies. And she's not kidding—_Criminal Minds_ is their favorite show to watch together, and it was while watching an episode ("To Hell…") that they first kissed. The speedster's odd fascination with it grew to encompass the entire team, but watching it together in seasonal marathons was Dixie and Will's thing to do together.

They sit back, turn the TV on, and help the BAU unravel mysteries together.

/

They wake up the next morning, Dixie's head drooping to rest on Will's shoulder, and the older girl's hand resting gently on Dixie's hip.

It is a quiet awakening, they kind they don't get often because of school and the team and just life in general, but this time, it's really nice. The sun flitters through Dixie's silly purple curtains and warms their legs.

Bruce shut off the TV when he came to check on them at four o'clock in the morning, only to find them fast asleep, sprawled all over each other.

Dixie wakes up first, but that's not surprising. She smiles at her slumbering girlfriend's face and slides her hand up Will's side so her fingertips graze the redhead's ribs. Will squirms a little, tickled by the sensation. Dixie's smile widens and she wiggles her fingers, pushing Willow into wakefulness.

"Ugh," she mutters, opening her eyes, "what time is it?"

Dixie glances at the clock across the room and responds, "Nine thirty."

Willow moans and shifts down to press her nose into Dixie's side, wrinkling her face against the brightness. "'S too early," she complains.

Dixie giggles, and nudges her softly with a bony elbow. "Come on, I think I smell Alfred's chocolate chip pancakes."

At the mention of food, Will perks up, sitting up all the way and knocking Dixie's head off to the side.

"Oh, sorry," the speedster says, already in the process of tugging Dixie up and towards the door, "but _food_."

Dixie shakes her head, but goes along with it because really, she finds Will, sleepy and hungry hilarious. And endearing. And impossibly cute. So, Dixie allows herself to be hauled downstairs and toward the wonderful smell of Alfred's pancakes.

/

The team doesn't really talk about it. Not in a way that makes it seem unusual or, even, obvious. Much like with Connie and Morgan's relationship, Dixie and Will's just kind of happened. Nothing had to be said, and the team understood completely.

But, Dixie and Will _like_ spending time with their teammates, and like it even more when Apollo takes Kalda's hand like there might be something. Or when Rae drops by and flirts a lot and teases Kal and heckles at Apollo. Even Zachary, who they don't know as well yet, is always welcome because he and Apollo have this weird _bro_ thing going on, and Zach has this older brother vibe thing toward Dixie. Will isn't jealous because she doesn't need to be.

That's why they invite everyone to the mall with them—because it's more fun with more people.

Dixie and Will can walk in, holding hands and smiling, and the others can do whatever they want, too. There are no costumes, masks, or weapons holding them back like whenever they go to the base.

Zach sidles up to Apollo and they drag Morgan off to the food court or arcade or wherever, while Kal and Connie follow Dixie and Will into a department store. Will looks around, all excited, because she's going to prom this year.

"So, my principal is being super cool," she babbles to them, flicking through dresses probably a little faster than the normal person, "and letting me bring someone from out of school!" Kal's lips quirk up at this.

"That's wonderful, Will." The older girl says kindly. "And are you going to your prom, Connie?" She asks her friend.

Connie frowns, all pretty pouty lips and incredible cheekbones that attract the attention of the group of boys near them. Dixie suppresses a creepy giggle because Connie would never look twice at them, not with Morgan around.

"Well, Karen and Mal want us to." She answers, and she looks at the dresses with a small furrow between her perfect eyebrows. "Should I be picking one of these out?"

Willow holds up three dresses, and makes a triumphant _hmphing_ sound in the back of her throat, before turning to Connie, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Of course! Come on, Dixie's already got her dress, so I have no one to shop with."

The energetic redhead drags the rather less animated clone off into the racks of dresses, leaving Dixie and Kal to stare after them, suitably amused.

Dixie grins at Kal and says, "Actually, I've got a tuxedo. But don't tell Will that."

Kal stares at her. "A tuxedo? I thought those were only for men."

The other girl shrugs, looking immensely pleased with herself. "Well, it's a tuxedo with kind of skirt thingy and a bow-tie, but Will's gonna love it." She grins again, sharply this time, and Kal finds herself with a little ache somewhere between her shoulder blades, wishing for a relationship like that.

Her eyes are soft, however, when she replies, "It sounds wonderful."

/

They meet up at the food court, where Apollo, Zach, and Morgan lounge, laughing and eating. The girls join them, and they discuss movie options.

"I want to see _The Avengers_," Willow announces, and Dixie admires the way the stark mall lighting shines on her pert nose and highlights her freckles. Apollo frowns at her.

"What? No!" He retorts quickly. "We've seen that already. Let's see _Men in Black 3_ or something."

The speedster wrinkles her nose, prepared to argue her case, but Dixie squeezes her hand under the table, and she lets it go.

"Okay, but as long as we don't see _Dark Shadows_, I'm game."

Kal puts her foot down at _The Dictator_ and Connie doesn't seem to like the idea of _Men in Black 3_, so they go with Morgan's admittedly naïve choice of _What to Expect When Expecting_. Dixie's never been a huge fan of romantic comedies, but it's not too bad and even gets her to laugh a couple times.

The greatest part of it, though, is sitting there and holding Will's hand while listening to Apollo's not-so-silent scoffs and Morgan's odd comments about Earth customs verses ones on Mars. Connie actually likes it, and lets Morgan curl their fingers together, a sweet gesture. Kal manages to look mildly entertained and seems to have fun helping Apollo and Zach throw popcorn at two jerks' heads when the try to harass a young girl below.

Dixie is reminded how much she loves her friends.

/

"Go home and make out or something!" Apollo yells at them when Will slides even closer to her on the couch. Zach bursts out laughing when Will sends them both a screwed up face, but it's all in good fun. Kal, Morgan, and Connie play poker like Dixie taught them to at the dinner table, seeming to have fun trading goldfish off like real cash or chips.

"Whatever," Will sniffs, pretending to be offended, "you think it's totally hot."

Apollo leans forward, all sly navy eyes and perfectly playful smirk, "Oh yeah? I bet you'd get a nosebleed if Zach and I made out." Zach leers, not looking particularly adverse to the idea because he's a _troll_ (it's one of the main reasons he and Dixie get along so well) and Will grins cheekily.

"Ooh, are you offering?" She purrs, because she's that kind of girl. Her fingers vibrate in Dixie's hold, and it feels… nice, as usual.

They all laugh, but Dixie and Will do leave, because now it's time for dinner at Iris and Barry's.

/

Standing outside of Will's uncle's place is a little nerve-wrecking because Dixie's never actually had a formal dinner with them like this, but Will calms her down with a quick kiss to the nose and then a tender brushing of their lips. Then, she opens the door and speeds in, dragging Dixie behind her.

"Hey, uncle B, Aunt Iris!" She shouts joyfully, swinging their arms together in unsuppressed glee. Dixie smiles and relaxes even more because it's _Willow_ and _Uncle Barry_ and _Aunt Iris_. How could she be nervous?

"Hi," she greets, a little shyly, when Iris comes around the kitchen corner, drying her hands with a towel. Will's favorite aunt brightens at the sight of them and she rushes forward to give Will a hug.

"Willow!" She exclaims, smiling wide. She's pretty, like Willow, and has the same curls that Willow does, and really, she could be Willow's mother.

Then thin, warm arms are wrapping around her and pulling her into a soft body that is only a little taller than her own. Dixie hugs back, slightly hesitant, but then leans in and buries her nose in Iris' neck.

Iris pulls back, still beaming, and ruffles her short hair. "It's so nice to see you, Dixie!"

The familiarity in which the woman says her name stabilizes Dixie in a way she didn't think possible, and so she smiles back and replies, "You too, Aunt Iris."

Barry zips down then, notoriously running late. He swings Willow into a grand old bear hug, crushing his niece to his chest extremely quickly and holding onto her. Will's squished voice comes from somewhere inside his rather hilarious Green Lantern knitted sweater.

"Uncle Barry, I can't breathe." It's a routine for them, and Barry frees her, a big, wide grin on his face that crinkles up his green eyes the same way Will's do. If Dixie didn't know any better, as she does because she double-checked using Bruce's system, she would think that Willow really _was_ Barry and Iris' kid instead of Rudolph and Mary's.

Barry then proceeds to bear hug Dixie, and her tiny body gets lost in the large sweater, which absolutely_ must _have been a gag gift from Hal, but she loves it. Barry smells like Central—grassy and earthy, with a hint of barbeque smoke. He smells like Will, but without the kiwi shampoo and orange body wash.

"Hey, Uncle Barry," she says when he releases her.

They sit down for dinner together, like a family, and the only thing Dixie wishes is that Bruce and Alfred could be here, too.

/

Later that night, they tumble onto Will's bed together. Dixie falls on top of her girlfriend, fingers tight on her shoulders, and Will has her arms wrapped around Dixie's waist. They kiss, almost gently, but mostly passionately. Sometimes, Dixie will lick at the seam between Will's lips, or the speedster will run her hands up Dixie's sides, but they never go any further than that.

Dixie's only fifteen, and Will isn't legal, she's still only seventeen. They can wait, and they _will _wait. In the hero world, rushing things can be just as bad as taking things slow. This is enough for them, for now.

Giggling, Dixie pulls off and rolls them over; legs twining around Will's thighs and bringing their bodies flush against each other. The soft press of Will's breasts against her own reminds Dixie of _boundaries_ and _limits_, but they do no more than breathe into each other.

The redhead's nose brushes hers, and then their foreheads touch.

"That was fun." Willow finally says, exhaling softly onto Dixie's mouth.

Dixie nods, feeling oddly choked up because Will's arms are so, so _warm_ and their legs lock together_ perfectly_ and she doesn't want this to end, ever.

"Yeah," she replies, "it was fun."

/

They head down to breakfast the next morning, late enough that Iris has left for work and Barry is probably already at the mountain base for the extra training day. Iris has to work on Sundays because she takes Fridays off, and Barry offered to help Black Canary with some special training for the week.

There's a plate for each of them, one stacked with enough sausage, bacon, and waffles to feed several teenagers and the other with normal people portions. Will grins at her plate, and Dixie can _hear_ her stomach growling from across the room.

They sit down and eat and pretend to be an old married couple by bickering about nonsensical things and reading stuffy articles in the newspaper.

Then, Dixie hops on Will's back and they zoom off to Happy Harbor for training.

It's kind of the best morning ever.

/

"So what did _you_ two do last night?" Apollo asks because both Batman_ and _the Flash are in the room. Black Canary rolls her eyes, but doesn't interfere as she gives Connie advice on how to control her strength.

Dixie smirks, and suspicion bubbles in Will's stomach. Nothing good ever comes of _that_ expression.

"Oh, you know," the girl wonder starts off casually, studying her nails, "had dinner, made out, and did some awesome stuff involving pillows and blankets." Willow groans, smacking her forehead with one hand while Dixie winks. "If you know what I mean."

Barry looks up from what he's doing, horrified.

"What? Willow, you—" Will cuts him off before this can get any more mortifying. Oh yes, she saw Batman's little mouth tick. That only comes out when he's worried about Dixie, or thinks that something inappropriate has happened to Dixie.

"We made _pillow forts_, Uncle Barry," she explains, glaring at Dixie while the other girl sniggers, "pillow forts. Really."

"Oh," Barry looks appropriately appeased, then continues with, "because you know, kid, Robin is only fifteen and—"

Willow cuts him off again because, really, this is _ridiculous_. "Oh my god," she cries loudly, "we did not have sex last night. We are not _going_ to have sex any time soon because we are _good girls_ who follow the law and the Code of Batman or whatever. Really, Uncle Barry. This is a room filled with people I know and respect and want to respect me as well. _Batman _is in this room."

Barry looks aptly apologetic and Batman _actually smiles_ while Zach and Apollo lose it in the background, so everything's okay. Or, at least, it is until she sees the look of satisfaction on Dixie's cute, adorable, pretty, _mischievous _little face.

"_Oh no_," Will says, shaking her head, "you are _not _getting away with this."

And she leaps on her _best friend in the world_ and tackles her to the ground, distantly hearing Black Canary say, "See, Supergirl, _that's_ how you should attack Aqualass during training or whenever you're trying to take someone out without hurting them too much. That controlled kind of tackle is just what we need. Keep demonstrating, girls."

Well, at least all is well with the world.


End file.
